


Coffee Shop AU - Weshire

by FluentInFangirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, WesTheEditor - Fandom, Weshire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluentInFangirl/pseuds/FluentInFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU Weshire one-shot. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop AU - Weshire

Wes sighed. The afternoon coffee rush had just ended, and there was no sight of his favorite customer and crush, Joshua. He sighed, today was the day he was going to muster his courage and ask if he wanted to go on a date sometime. Joshua had been coming into his coffee shop for a few months now, stopping by after his work was done, and sitting in the corner table for a while with a coffee and a book. After a few weeks, Wes managed to find enough guts to ask what his book was about. The rather animated conversation that followed spanned another cup of coffee each and the exchanging of phone numbers. Since then, Wes considered Joshua to be a great friend.

Suddenly, the bell above the door rang, startling him out of his thoughts. A dishevelled Joshua stepped through the door with a friend who had bright orange hair and an evil grin plastered on his face, and walked up to the counter. "Hi, Wes. Could I grab my coffee to go today, please? We have to film late today and we’re needed back at Smosh Games soon.” Who was this maniacal looking man? Was he Joshua’s boyfriend? He had mentioned previously having one… maybe they got back together? “Oh right, Wes, this is David, aka Lasercorn. He works at Smosh Games with me and – “ David interrupted. “Would love a coffee with lots of sugar, loves your hair, and is single.” With this, David winks at him, and as he turned around to make their drinks, he almost missed the death glare that Joshua sends David’s way. So much for asking Joshua out today, he didn’t want to embarrass him in front of his friend.

As Wes finished making the drinks and rings them up on the till, Joshua suddenly asks “Hey Wes, you free this weekend? ‘Cause, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something? I mean only if you want to...” he trailed off. Wes just stared at him. “Wes? Can you say something? Because I kinda feel stupid now and I wasn’t expecting you to say yes anyway but it was worth a shot ‘cause David was flirting with you and – “ He was cut off for the second time that day, this time by Wes. “Kay. The new Avengers movie comes out Saturday. Want to go then?” Joshua rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Please tell me you’re not joking, Wes!” “Only if you’re not, Josh.” David suddenly spoke up. “Damn, even I’m not allowed to call him Josh without being threatened. He must really like you. I SHIP IT!!” He grabbed his coffee and ran out, still screaming “JOVENSHIRE’S GOT A DATE GUYS! WESHIRE IS CANON!” Back -inside, Joshua face-palmed as Wes giggled at the strange man’s antics. Soon, David walked back inside, grinning like a Cheshire cat, closely followed by five other people, all eager to get a look at ‘Joven’s hot new boyfriend’

“Yay, were all here to gawk at my date.” Joshua deadpanned. “Wes, this is Anthony, Ian, Amra aka Flitz, Matt aka Sohinki, and Mari. Guys, this is Wes. I feel the need to point out that Sohinki and David are dating, and I’m pretty sure David only flirted with you to get a reaction out of me, but it worked, so… thanks, David” As soon as the introductions were over, Wes was bombarded with questions. “Do you like video games?” “What Smash Bros. character is your favorite?” “Why won’t Joven shut up about you?” “Do you like to shoot things in the balls?” “Do you have any siblings?” “How old are you?” “Dude, how TALL are you?” Wes laughed at their eagerness. “Um, yes I do like video games, my favorite character is Link, I didn’t even know I was worth talking about so I don’t know how to answer that one, yes I take ball shots, I do have siblings, I’m 27, and I’m about 6 foot 3”

The Smosh Games crew seemed happy with those answers, and they all smiled at him. Anthony spoke up. “If Joven likes you, we like you. Also, you like Nintendo, so that helps. You should swing by the office sometime and play with us on Smosh Games. We do have to get back and film though, so we’re going to grab Joven and run. Bye!” The crew seemed reluctant to leave, but went anyway with some persuasion from Joshua. Soon, only Wes and Joshua remained in the shop. “Well, since you asked me on a date, coffee’s on the house!” Joshua looked surprised. “Really?” “Yeah, text me the details and I’ll be there.” Just then, David stuck his head around the door. “Sorry to break up the new lovebirds, but, JOSHUA EVAN OVENSHIRE, GET YOUR ASS IN THE SMOSHMOBILE! WE NEED TO RETURN TO BASE AND FILM OUR WEEKLY DOSE OF PUNISHMENT!” Joshua sighed and turned to leave, but seemed to think better of it, and turned around to give Wes a quick kiss over the counter. “See you on Saturday, babe.”


End file.
